Mourning Wolf
by DestinyLegend04
Summary: Picture this; instead of the kind, sensative Shirou Fubuki surviving the avalanche, it was his older brother; hot-tempered, angry and very VERY good striker of Hakuren, Atsuya Fubuki. Here, we will expand Atsuya's impact on the story, as well as including new elements. Rated T for content and Atsuya's potty mouth. NOT YAOI!
1. Episode 1-The Tundra

_**Inazuma Eleven: Mourning Wolf**_

_**Aliea Arc**_

_**Chapter 1: The Tundra**_

* * *

The snow raged around Hokkaido, the snowy winter wonderland full of the stuff, and in parts it was so deep people could sink halfway down. There were snow-tipped trees and in the distance, and Mount Yotei was visible in the distance.

Only idiots would attempt to traverse the dangerous terrain, when the safe Hakuren Academy was only a little distance away. Except...there was one idiot who would. And he was far from it.

The Ryoshi no Togen, the Hunter of the Tundra, Atsuya Fubuki.

The boy in question was no more than fourteen years old, with a scarf wrapped around his neck and heavy winter cloak. He also had dull orange hair, closer to gray than to orange, but with similarities to both colours. He wore the Hakuren uniform underneath his coat, and underneath his right arm he carried a worn-out football. But there was one thing that everyone feared.

His eyes. His green-grey, wolf-like eyes that bore into the souls of his opponents.

He was known for being a fearsome striker, often one-shotting any hissatsu that enemy goalkeepers attempted to put up with his own, personal hissatsu, Eternal Blizzard. Not many people knew he had one other hissatsu; it was his secret weapon. In fact, more than once he was a one-man team, often being the only one to play soccer rather than his teammates, who just backed him up. Because of his enormous reputation, several rumours had sprung up about him; that he ate his opponent's souls after every match, or was secretly a werewolf.

None of these were true, but Atsuya, and subsequently Hakuren, didn't seem to discourage them; it kept them insolated, which they liked. After all, Atsuya was a wolf, and wolves didn't like threats.

Anyway, he reached a particularly barren part of the frozen wasteland, and he shed his winter coat, and almost immediately began shivering, which he suppressed; he prided himself on being perfect, and suffering from shivering would deduce from that.

He began to do warm-ups, star jumps and the like, and then the particularly challenging push-ups and sit-ups. As Atsuya was a striker, his arms were weaker than his legs, which left some to be desired, but they weren't much. He prefered to let his feet do the talking.

Then he began dribbling, easy enough, but it brought back memories. Painful memories.

_Shirou..._ Atsuya thought back, at the first time he had come here.

* * *

"_Atsuya, pass over here!" His younger brother Shirou shouted, his tiny eight-year old body racing to keep up with Atsuya, who was shooting towards the other team's goalposts. Shirou followed him like a dog, and he snorted. There was no way he would forfeit this. _

"_Tch, no way, Shirou-baka! This is my time to shine!" Atsuya shouted back, and he began to pick up speed, weaving through their friends, as he went towards the goal. His signature psychotic smirk came upon his young face. _

_Everything slowed down, as the adrenaline pulsed through his veins, through his _entire body! _He could feel every breath escaping, and timed it. He narrowed his eyes, as he neared the goal. Nearly...nearly..._

_His eyes widened. Now! With that, he cleared the poor defensive wall, and kicked the ball up into the air, but he didn't leave it with that. He began twisting it with his feet expertly, again and again and again, letting the cold, frozen air gather around it. He landed on the ground, before shooting back up again, and swung his right foot against the now ice covered ball. He savoured the moment, before he simply _did_._

"_Eternal Blizzard!" _

* * *

His eyes snapped open as he realized he had dribbled far from his original spot, and had came to a special place to him. The place his first hissatsu was perfected. Eternal Blizzard. The trees still bore the frost marks from years ago, and they even still had several tension marks, bark permenantly burned off. He glanced down towards the worn-out ball he still kicked about subconsciously. He gritted his teeth, feeling angry all of a sudden, one of his natural faults.

_Why_ did he have to come _here _of all places? Today, none the less! He couldn't help but unleash his rage as he kicked the ball at the trees repeatedly, again and again. But it didn't do anything, not even relieve him.

It couldn't help that this weather reminded him of that horrible day, of his failure. He could still remember the moments before, when his father Soichiro and his mother Sachiko had been praising him and Shirou on their performance in the match at Hakuren.

"_Hey, Atsuya-nii, promise that this'll never change, please?"_

He howled into the blizzard, and the aura image of a storm-coloured wolf emerged around him, with a mourning call. Eventually, the youth prepared his secret hissatsu, just to let off steam.

He leapt up into the air, bringing the ball with him, and slashed it with his right foot, which took the appearance of a claw which slashed the ball three times. He landed on the ground and howled, as the icy air formed into a blue wolf, with threatening red eyes. He then leapt into the air in such a way that his head was facing the ground and his foot was perfectly curved around the back and bottom of the ball. He narrowed his eyes at the offending trees as he struck out.

"Frozen Hunter!"

The ball surged forward, the spectral wolf, covering the ball as well, raced forward as well, baring its fangs and roaring as it hit the trees, and a large explosion made the snow blast forwards, bringing down several trees as well, but somehow missing the original tree Atsuya's rage had been directed at.

He breathed heavily for a while, before walking forwards and retrieving the ball. He picked it up, and inspected it closely. The initials SF and AF were upon it, along with the image of two things; an elk, and a wolf, both intertwined and looking over each other protectively. Atsuya gritted his teeth as he prepared to walk back to Hakuren.

_Shirou...I can't let that happen again. I have to be _perfect_, I have to be...to stop the tears from falling. _

He thought he imagined it, but he thought he heard the soft howl of a Hokkaido wolf in the distance, muffled by the blizzard. No matter, they were extinct anyway. There were none left.

Except that he survived. Atsuya Fubuki, the last Wolf of Hokkaido.

* * *

_**Well, yet another project of mine. Sorry I haven't been updating my other stories, but I had to get this idea off of my chest. Frankly, I am very interested in an AU where Atsuya survived instead of Shirou, sad as it is. Mind you, things will be different here than in canon, with some more angst foremost. **_

_**I will also aim to adhere to Atsuya's character, or as much of a character as we see in the games and anime. Personally, I'll be going by the anime, and take it from there. So please, review with your thoughts on this prospective fanfic and please vote on the poll I have up regarding it. Ja ne! **_


	2. Episode 2-The Gates of Thunder Part 1

_**Inazuma Eleven: Mourning Wolf**_

_**Aliea Arc**_

_**Chapter 2: The Gates of Thunder Part 1**_

* * *

The next morning, Atsuya woke up and stretched, scratching his hair as he did so. He yawned, and literally rolled out of his futon bed, hitting his forehead against the wooden floor. He grunted, and began to get up.

Once he had gotten up, in his still-asleep stupor, he moved to the bathroom and washed his face, bringing all kinds of awareness to him. That was good, since he'd need to brave the weather again later on, so he could pay another visit to _that place_.

He just looked into his reflection for a while; when his family had died in the avalanche, his uncle L (no REAL name, but he suspected his uncle was English) had custody, and he had stayed with him for more than six months in Shibuya, which they had said would help his 'mind psychologically heal itself'. They both had found that crap. Also, apparently his snarkiness and generally rudeness came from his uncle. Big suprise.

But in the end, he hadn't been able to stay away from Hokkaido for long, and he had moved back soon enough. The headmaster of Hakuren had given him a room in the dormitories with the other students, and he had eventually made friends with them. Slow, but steady. Now, he would trust every single one of them.

He changed into his uniform, and set out for the classrooms, bag full of books, including a Japanese copy of A Game of Thrones. What? He had tastes-bloody tastes but still tastes, dammit. _Ugh, I hope something _

_actually _exciting _happens._

He didn't realize that today would mark a great change in his life. And in his resulting life.

* * *

Back on the road towards Hakuren, there was a bus. And inside that bus, the Raimon Eleven were on their way to Hakuren, a good several hours away. However, Raimon was not going for a cheerful visit, they had a very VERY good reason.

See, their school and several of their teammates had been injured, by Aliea Academy, a whole academy full of supposed aliens who had been faster, stronger and generally better than Raimon could hope to be. Also, Shuuya Gouenji had left the team after being requested to do so by their Coach, which had earned her the ire of Ryuugo Someoka, one of Raimon's strikers.

"Is there anymore information on this Atsuya Fubuki, Haruna?" Natsumi Raimon, granddaughter of the person who had established Raimon in the first place, and one of the three managers, asked a bluenette with sunglasses perched on her head.

Many fourteen year olds, if they had met her, would say she was focused, driven and very capable. And they were right. Her long brown hair and matching eyes made her very beautiful, and it was obvious whoever became her other would be a very lucky guy. No offense to her or to them.

"U-um, let me check," Haruna stuttered, as she attempted to look up more information on Atsuya Fubuki, the striker they knew was located in Hokkaido. Since Gouenji had left the team, they had needed another striker, which Someoka had denounced very vocally.

They had read that Atsuya had a very fiercesome personality, and even her older brother Yuuto had recognized the nickname Ryoshi no Togen, or the more common Last Wolf of Hokkaido. From what Yuuto had said, Teitoku Academy had attempted to find Atsuya and bring him into their fold. Several of their scouts had returned with cold burns and extremely unrecognizable.

They had little information about Atsuya, not even a picture or records or videos, but they had learned he lived in the snowy region of Hokkaido, up north. Haruna was now, with the help of the portable Wi-Fi the baptized Inazuma-mobile by Mamoru Endou, the goalkeeper and captain, browsing up various entries and other such utilities diving for information. Eventually, she came upon one article.

"Oh, here's something..." And suddenly all of the Raimon team were crowding around. Natsumi pushed Mamoru's face away from her, which was squishing her and the other manager, Aki Kino together. Even Someoka looked interested.

"According to the official Hakuren Academy website, Atsuya Fubuki has scored more than ten goals this season, and in every match Hakuren has been in recently, _they have never lost_." This intrigued everyone, even Someoka. She continued reading.

"Actually, they have lost once or twice, but that was a few years ago, when Atsuya first joined. But he's famous for being a whole team in one; a literal jack of all trades." Mamoru looked puzzled, as usual, before Ichinose cut in.

"You mean, he's won entire matches _by himself?" _Haruna nodded, before clicking the mouse, and bringing up several windows of information. To say they were shocked was beyond belief; a striker who could tank the whole opposing team? If that didn't help them against Aliea, they didn't know what would.

"Also, there are several other articles, though some are doubtable. But one thing they all agree on is that Atsuya's hissatsu, 'Eternal Blizzard' can cause frostbite just by being hit. That's why opposing teams are handed special equipment; Eternal Blizzard is that powerful."

"Umm, what's frostbite?" Mamoru asked, before Kazemaru, the pink-haired bishi Haruna would not deny she admired his hair, spoke up to answer. He had always been rather attentive in science and other subjects.

"Frostbite is a medical condition where damage is caused to a single area by freezing. Judging by the pictures," which some of them had to shy away from. "Eternal Blizzard causes mild second degree frostbite, which could still be dangerous." Kazemaru pursed his lips. "That's one hissatsu I'd never go against."

They all agreed. They looked through several more reports from other schools Hakuren had been against, and some of them had filed for injury claims against Atsuya Fubuki due to Eternal Blizzard. Strange in itself, but the FFI had had to be involved, and a demonstration of Eternal Blizzard necessary. But it was all confused.

There was even a video of Eternal Blizzard-sketchy quality-but Haruna had tuned it up so they knew what it looked like.

The way Atsuya moved, and the way he executed his Eternal Blizzard was in a similar style to Gouenji's way of executing his hissatsu; spinning was involved. Nevertheless, the video only showed the goal being struck in, with a huge ice structure erupting _from the place the ball impacted. _

"Alright!" Mamoru yelled loudly. "Atsuya Fubuki...he's a striker! Aliea Academy won't know what hit them!" The others agreed, but Natsumi had something else on her mind.

They were going to ask Atsuya to leave everything he had known behind-his life, his friends and family, just to help them out. She sighed. _I hope this goes over okay. If Atsuya doesn't help us, we're in deep ground. _Coach Hitomiko was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

Some hours later, Atsuya was wearing his warm coat, or his winter coat but tomato to-ma-to, he didn't give a damn. He had just been up to visit his brother and parents, when he had unfortunately, and quite stupidly, chosen to go the harder route. He held his old ball with him, as well as protective goggles he always carried.

In addition, his scarf had helped in covering up his face.

But right now, he was shivering near a bus stop, despite his obsession with perfection, which he couldn't deny. It was a particularly dreadful snowstorm, and he was beginning to get irritable. And when he got irritable, he got angry. And when he got angry...well, you get the picture.

Suddenly, he heard a chugging noise, and hoped it was a bus. He was right, in a sense. It was a blue bus, with curious thunderbolt designs along the side. He recognized that insignia; Raimon, one of the schools devastated by the recently upcoming Aliea Academy. He narrowed his eyes; what were they doing in Hokkaido?

It stopped just in front of him, and someone came out, and began shivering slightly. Atsuya narrowed his eyes at the boy his age. The boy had brown hair and somewhat tanned skin with matching eyes and an orange hairband, the color much brighter than his own hair.

"Hey, what're you doing out here in the cold?" Before waiting for an answer, the boy gestured to the van. "Get in!"

"I didn't ask f-for your help. I'm perfectly al-alright." Instead of aiding him, he sneezed and shivered again, and was forced to accept this dubious honour. He was ushered inside where he was greeted by unfamiliar faces, was given a blanket and cup of hot coffee.

"Are you still cold?" A red-haired girl wearing a beanie asked him, and he tutted in response. One of his pet peeves was people pitying him, which went back to his days in Shibuya.

"Shut up. If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to get warm, toots." The girl coloured indignantly, and he took a sip of coffee in turn. He smirked; point to him.

"What were you doing in the middle of that snow field? Don't you know how cold it can get?" A girl with a hair-clip asked politely, but Atsuya scoffed.

"None of your business. And _yes_, I know how cold it can get out there. That's probably because, I don't know, _I live in Hokkaido_." He stressed, and pink colored her cheeks, and he slunk back, wishing they would just shut up.

He was never really a people person; Shirou had always been the one with the social skills. Where Atsuya would barrel through a problem, Shirou would try to find a peaceful solution. In the words of a wise grandmother, he was a 'mighty hunter whose understanding of peaceful resolution was little,' and Shirou as 'the elk who couldn't understand what it meant to hunt.' It had seemed very asshole-ish of her, but the meaning was clear; they were as different as night and day. Atsuya was someone who would barely think before doing, and Shirou was the one who would be smart and try to figure something out, but it would take him too long. Together, they had truly been the perfect pair.

"Hey, don't talk to Aki-chan like that, please." Someone who Konko would classify as a 'bishie'-what else could explain those eyelashes?-asked him. "It's disrespectful."

"And I'm a disrespectful guy, go figure." Atsuya shot back immediately. "Now please just shut up. I like peace and quiet." Normally, he wasn't this short, but the weather hadn't help ease off his irritation. If it hadn't festered by the snow several minutes ago, he would've gone for less insulting phrases.

"Hey, isn't that the Northern Ridge you were at?" The driver spoke up to him, trying to defuse the tension between him and the team. "I hear there are lots of avalanches up that way. Where you headed, anyway?" Atsuya gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Avalanches... _damn him!_

"So what?" He asked in return. "I always go there for training." Atsuya noticed the second question, and answered appropriately. "I'm heading back to Hakuren; I'm a student there. I've got practice in a while." Suddenly, the whole bus shook, and Atsuya realized what had happened. He sighed.

"Didn't you fit this thing with treads for the snow and ice?" At the stupid looks he received, he merely slouched back down. "I figured; you're a bunch of idiots." Megane looked out the window, and fainted as a bear claw smashed against the window.

Everyone began screaming, before Atsuya shed his blanket and picked up his ball, balancing it on his toe before flicking it up into his hands. "Well, if you have to do something, do it yourself." He muttered, and headed outside to fend off the common bear. No one noticed his absence until the bus stopped shaking.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Natsumi asked, before Yuuto and everyone else looked outside and saw the bear straighten, before falling down into unconsciousness, a ball-shaped indentation on the back of its head. Behind it, Atsuya was revealed. Who had such a psychotic grin on his face even Yuuto flinched back.

They saw him make his way to the back of the bus, and gave it one charged kick. The tire dislodged from the ice, and everything tumbled inside. Atsuya stepped back into the bus, to the shock of everyone aboard, without a scratch on him. He looked around, before speaking.

"Well, you're welcome." He sat back down, amidst the shocked faces. He could here "it couldn't be"s, and various imaginations of 'impossible'. Evidently, they were beginning to get the picture of who he was. The bus was able to start again, and they stopped at a bus stop, a while before Hakuren. He stepped off quickly; that close exposure to so many over-the-top people was irritating him.

"Are you sure you want us to drop you off here?" Mamoru asked, and Atsuya tutted as he began to walk to Hakuren, taking the shorter route.

"No duh, dumbass. Now, just get on with your business and I'll do the same." However, he stopped after a step, and looked back in curiosity. "What do you want with Hakuren, anyways?"

The ball of energy that was Mamoru energetically answered impulsively. "We're here to see Atsuya Fubuki, and see if he'll help us against Aliea Academy!" Atsuya was taken aback; they wanted _him _to help them go head-to-head with Aliea Academy?

He squeezed the surprise off of his face quick enough, and turned away. "Huh, Atsuya Fubuki. I hear he's a good striker. But he tends to get..." How should he phrase his own faults? "Very aggressive. You know what you're getting into?"

"I don't care!" Mamoru said. "We need his help against Aliea; he'll help us for sure!"

"Why?" The people inside the bus were taken aback by his armour-piercing question. He turned fully back towards the ambigious Spaniard. "Why should he help you, out of curiosity?" He already knew when they figured out who he was, he would accept; Aliea was famous for completely destroying entire schools. This might be the first real challenge he'd get!

"Never mind, you think about that on the way to the school; it's just around the bend." And he jumped down one of the slopes, with the grace of a snowboarder. Which he was actually.

Needless to say, Raimon was disheartened by his question. Even Yuuto questioned himself; why would Atsuya help them and potentially put his school up on Aliea's radars? Never mind, they were almost there.

* * *

"Amazing!" Konko Araya gushed at the recently arrived Raimon Junior Team. "It's the real Raimon Junior High!" Konko had a reputation for always being cheerful in some way, but she idolized Raimon, like the other members of Hakuren.

"The number one team in Japan is here!" Mafuru Iya cried out as well, holding up a pen and paper. "Will you give me your autograph?" Finally, Seiya Yukino popped up, rubbing snot onto his hand.

"It's the Megane I've heard so much about!" To Megane's disgust, he held up the snot-covered hand. "Shake hands, shake hands!"

"Welcome to Hakuren Junior High, Endou!" Rebun Sorano, Atsuya's second-in-command greeted Endou warmly, with his signature ear-mufflers on as always.

"Wow, you guys all know us!" Mamoru shouted with great vigor, and realized just how famous they had become due to the Football Frontier. Kazemaru shook his head at Mamoru's antics.

"Endou," he said to get Mamoru's attention, and he did. "That's not what we're here for, is it?" Mamoru rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"That's right; do you know where Atsuya Fubuki is?" Hitomiko asked politely, and the Hakuren students looked amongst themselves first before Konko answered.

"Atsuya? Right now, he might be skiing; he's trying to go over one-hundred metres in a jump." Iya held up a hand in protest.

"Nah, he's probably sledding right now, or maybe snowboarding-you know he never gets tired of that!" That was true; Atsuya was fiercely devoted to snowboarding. That was clear after a little incident involving the vice principal several weeks ago.

"Skiing, sledding and snowboarding?" Kazemaru wondered as the images popped into his head. "And he's a bear killer too?" Konko shook her head.

"Atsuya doesn't really kill bears, that's just a rumor he started so we'd have peace. How many people you know would want to meet a bear killer?" She asked cheerfully, and they sweat-dropped at the casualness of this reply. _Just a rumor? _Yuuto wondered. _Well, that's probably true; we can't believe everything we read or hear about, just like with that thing the Europeans have. _

"He can do all those sports? What an amazing guy! I can't wait to meet him!" Endou exploded with energy, as per usual, and the Hakuren students stepped back. Yuuto couldn't blame them.

However, a faint shuffling from the corridor caught their attention. Could that be Atsuya coming back? Konko immediately raced for the door, and opened it.

"Atsuya!" She said in joy at the unseen person. Endou gulped; what would the famous Atsuya look like? "Hurry! Hurry! Where were you? We have guests!"

"Guests? Out here? Who would be insane enough?" They were all taken aback by the familiar voice, and the person who matched it walked in. The same boy they had met only some distance away. Those grey eyes caught the large group of other teenagers.

"Huh, it's you guys. What a surprise." Sarcasm coated his voice, as he laid down his bag at the eating table and scratched his messy hair.

"You're from earlier!" Endou said in amazement as Atsuya rolled his eyes. "Atsuya Fubuki...is you?" Atsuya snorted and looked Endou in the eye.

"Of course I'm Atsuya Fubuki! Who else in Hokkaido could've put that sorry tin can of yours back onto the road?" Atsuya ignored the rest of them, before Someoka interrupted loudly.

"You're the striker?!" Someoka demanded forcefully, and Atsuya briefly considered the guy. _Heh, a guy this fierce...this might actually be fun._

"I'm sorry, weren't you listening?" With that, Atsuya got back up and turned towards Raimon with a smirk on his face. "My name is Atsuya Fubuki, ace striker of Hakuren Junior High, and the Ryoshi no Togen. Good enough for you?" Someoka grimaced, and walked outside of the room, out to the cold. Aki followed him.

"Tch, what's his problem? Besides the fact I basically just called him stupid?" The Hakuren students sweat-dropped; this usually happened with Atsuya, when he insulted people. They apologized to Raimon for Atsuya's behaviour.

"Atsuya, could you spare us some of your time?" Atsuya was drawn to the tall, dark-haired coach of Raimon, and raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever, miss..." He droned on, waiting for a name to address her by. She caught on quickly; he always appreciated that.

"I'm Hitomiko Kira, coach of the Raimon Junior High's soccer club." She answered crisply, and Atsuya could tell he would have problems with her. _Goddamn, why is it the stoic ladies are always the hardest?_

Someoka and Aki returned half a minute later, with Someoka seeming to be relieved, in a sense. Atsuya rolled his eyes and beckoned the Raimon and Hakuren students to follow him. "We'll head down to the pitch; there's a few igloos there that're warm." _There we can talk_, he left unsaid.

This was more peculiar than normal; with two Hakuren students always in front of two Raimon students. Atsuya himself was behind Natsumi and Aki, near the end of the queue.. Megane shivered more than once.

"I-it's really c-cold." He moaned, and Rebun and Seiya stopped, to reply to the bespectacled boy's statement.

"You'll get warmer if you move around; we've been raised in this weather, so we don't really notice it." Rebun said, and Seiya offered his handkerchief to Megane, who was disgusted but politely refused.

All of a sudden, Natsumi slipped, and gave a little cry as she was about to hit the ground, before she felt herself stop. She turned her head around; Atsuya was steadying her nonchalantly, and held her arms with his own gingerly.

"Watch your step," Atsuya said as Natsumi normalled her stance. He huffed in irritation. "Honestly, I expected you people to know these steps are slippy." As if to prove his point, the ice shined in the afternoon sun. He pushed his way forward through the managers, wanting to get down as soon as possible.

"He's a bit..rude, don't you think?" Aki asked Natsumi, who looked after Atsuya with something akin to curiosity.

"I suppose." She agreed. "But then again, we need his help, and if it means we'll have to deal with his attitude, we'll have to suck up our pride. Especially Someoka." Just then, Atsuya pushed past Someoka, and the two glared at each other. But then, there was a sound of rushing snow, and Atsuya's eyes widened in dread.

"What's that?" Mamoru wondered aloud, unaware as most of them were of Atsuya's terror. Snow peaked over the hill overlooking the stairs. "An avalanche?" _Avalanche..._Atsuya just froze up completely at that, stumbling and gripping the rails tightly. They all looked as he began to breathe heavily, almost near hyper-ventilation.

_Snow-_

_Screams-_

_Cries-_

_Hands pushing him-_

_The car being lost underneath a sea of snow-_

Konko laid a gentle hand on Atsuya's shoulder, who didn't notice it. "It's alright Atsuya, just some snow that fell from the roof." She patted his shoulder, before he suddenly reanimated.

"I don't need your help!" He slapped her hand away viciously, before stomping past everyone else, pure rage on his face. No-one except Hakuren knew _why _that was. All the others saw was Atsuya blowing up for no reason. "I don't need pity! Never!"

"Oi, what's your problem? She was just helping you!" Someoka roared at Atsuya, and he only had a second of warning before Atsuya's hand lifted Someoka up by the collar and threw him over the rails. Luckily, it was only a flight down, and Someoka landed softly on the thick layers of snow.

"I don't need you to tell me anything, got it? I know she was just helping me, but it's none of your business, outsider!" Atsuya shouted, and once again pushed himself through the crowds, throwing them to a side or just squeezing them against the rails. Once at the bottom of the stairs, he stomped off towards one of the igloos.

For some reason, Natsumi was able to see barely contained tears in his eyes. _Why? Why would he be crying? _

"Someoka!" Endou yelled as they reached the bottom and helped Someoka up, who was dazed but very angry. Luckily, he contained it, content with his rising body temperature melting the snow away.

"That rotten guy!" Touko steamed. "His teammate was trying to help him and he just blew up! Why do we need such a berserker?" Konko rotated her hand; it still hurt some, but she should've known.

"Are you alright, Konko?" Haruna asked out of concern, and Konko put on a brave face. After all, they didn't need to know about Atsuya's past.

"Yep. My fault actually; I forgot he could blow up like that. My mistake." She said nonchalantly, and the Raimon crew looked at the Hakuren student in amazement as she and her friends made their way into Atsuya's igloo.

"Don't worry; Atsuya'll be out in a second. He just needs to calm down a minute." Rebun apologized, and they all disappeared inside.

"What an explosive temper..." Yuuto remarked. "With that kind of anger, he'll be hard to command on the field." Hitomiko shared his thoughts exactly.

* * *

Konko led the charge inside, Rebun next, and they heard Atsuya trembling. A second later and they saw him.

Konko's heart ripped into two, as she saw what Atsuya was currently like. Instead of his haughty, arrogant and rude personality, he was now visibly disturbed, as well as sniveling like a child. She made her way over to him. His eyes slowly took her in, wincing at her red hand.

"Sorry...about your hand." He apologized, and Konko realized she never really felt it. She sat down and laid a comforting hand on Atsuya's shoulder.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault; we understand why you did that." They all nodded solemnly, with Rebun kneeling next.

"Atsuya, remember how to calm down?" The ace striker nodded. That was good; the episode was passing. "Breathe in, breathe out. Do that a few times."

Atsuya did so, and he felt the panic and fear melting away, his adrenaline slowing down to normal levels, and he was at peace. "I'm good." He said shortly, as he got up and made his way to the igloo entrance.

"Atsuya, are you sure?" Konko asked, with Atsuya giving her his shark-teeth grin. She smiled; Atsuya was back.

"Tch, of course midget. Now, let's see what those pesky Raimon kids want." With that, Hakuren exited the igloo, and back into the world.

* * *

For a while, Hakuren and Raimon took part in a snow ball fight, Atsuya looking at them with some measure of curiosity; he had never really fit into situations like this, and it made him feel...curious when he saw how they enjoyed the activity.

Soon enough, their coach with that Endou guy brought him aside, with Rebun and Konko accompanying him, to one of the igloos, where they began to cook something hot.

"So you want to recruit me to help you beat Aliea Academy? For what they did to your school?" Hitomiko nodded. "But, doesn't Raimon already have a striker? Gouenji or something?" Immediately, he could tell he hit a major snag; Endou looked visibly deflated, and Haruna looked away.

"He was removed from the team for...certain reasons." Hitomiko treaded carefully, as her impression of Atsuya was someone who would be very intuitive and believe his gut. She was right.

"Oh? Tch, never mind, doesn't matter to me." He flippantly replied, though inside he was curious; removed because of certain reasons? Clearly she was hiding something. What it was, he didn't know.

"You know about these, right?" Endou asked, and more images contained were snapshots of schools up here in Hokkaido, which made Atsuya's blood boil; how dare they attack his home? He clenched his fists.

"Several days ago, Aliea Academy attacked several junior schools up here in Hokkaido. We can't let them continue to do what they please." She said gravely, and despite his already-growing dislike of her, she was right; if Aliea continued, all schools would be destroyed. Including his own.

_I'll be damned if I let that happen! _Atsuya thought furiously, and rightly so.

"We're trying to create the strongest soccer team on Earth to beat them." Endou said in a tone that was out of character for him-or at least, Atsuya thought it was. "That's why we need you, Atsuya!"

"Hmm..." Atsuya thought for a moment. "Strongest soccer team on Earth, eh...?" He had to admit, he liked the sound of that.

"If the rumours about you are true, I would like you to aid us. Will you show us your playing?" She asked, gauging him and his body language. Smart lady.

"Well..." Atsuya's trademark smirk came onto his face, creepy yet awesome. "I can't say no if someone wants to be beat down by me. Let's go, the playing field's nearby."

* * *

"Alright, listen up! We're against Raimon, the strongest team in Japan. So, that means we'll have to pull out all the stops to suprise 'em, got it?" Atsuya asked, his captain's band around his right arm. They all nodded in enthusiasm.

"You have to admit, Atsuya feels like a formidable striker," Haruna commented on the Raimon side. Natsumi looked at her in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" She asked, wondering what Haruna was talking about. Though knowing her, it was important.

"Well, Atsuya's natural atmosphere feels a lot like Gouenji's; full of confidence and unrelenting power. Can't you see?" Natsumi took a closer look, and thought she could see what Haruna was on about. Atsuya's frame was tensing along the major muscles, he began to tap his feet impatiently as the two teams got into position. Yes, in some ways she was reminded heavily of Gouenji.

_Though Gouenji is a lot more polite and reserved, _she noted, as Atsuya had proven he had a volatile temper and naturally aggressive and gloating personality. But that didn't matter right now; what mattered was that would he live up to the rumours.

"It's beginning!" Raimon's portable referee announced (seriously, who the hell is this guy?) loudly. "The practice match of Raimon Junior High vs Hakuren Junior High! I Kakuma Keita, will be the commentator for the match!" And then he spoke those four magic words.

"Let the match begin!"

* * *

Atsuya felt in the zone; the one place where he could unleash his true fury instead of restraining it off field. Yes, he could feel it. These Raimon would show him true power. Unadulterated power.

Even as he thought this euphorically, his scarf began to blow lightly in the breeze, with his grey eyes slowly lighting up until they were bright yellow; a sign of his excitement coming to the surface.

He readied his stance; his feet equally apart, with his arms hanging like claws, as he eyed the ball at the feet of Yuuto, with that gangster Someoka beside him.

His signature 'slasher smile' graced his features, and he began to let loose a long, guttural breath. _Here it comes..._ He could see it; the way they tensed-the way they too waited for the inevitable. But they wouldn't beat him, no. _He _would beat _them_. Because they couldn't hope to be as perfect as him.

"Let the match begin!"

Atsuya howled loudly, the ice-blue spirit of the wolf emerging again briefly, and he tore towards Raimon, ready to show them who was number one.

_I'm the predator; and you're the prey! _

* * *

_**Well, here's the second chapter of Mourning Wolf. I've had to split it into two parts just to accommodate the match, to give it a highlight of its own. Because I can tell you, Hakuren won't be pushovers like in canon. **_

_**...Ooh, looks like Atsuya has survivor's guilt AND PTSD. You have to feel for the kid... Anyway, please vote on the poll, which will end in one week. Ja ne!**_


	3. Episode 3-The Gates of Thunder Part 2

_**Inazuma Eleven: Mourning Wolf**_

_**Aliea Arc**_

_**Chapter 3: The Gates of Thunder Part 2**_

* * *

"Make sure you record his every move. We need as much information as possible." Hitomiko ordered Haruna, who looked through her camera at Atsuya. Strange, he seemed to have orange eyes now.

All of a sudden, as soon as the match began, Atsuya rushed forward, catching Kidou and Someoka off-guard. He moved his body to perform a sliding tackle, when a blue aura concentrated around him, with the image of a wolf over-lapping.

"Sliding Fang!" He crashed into Kidou's leg, which sent the goggled player flying forward while Atsuya kept going, and he spun the ball with his feet, allowing him to regain footing and continue towards Endou.

"What a takeover! In a moment Atsuya unleashed a hissatsu and stole the ball from Kidou! He is truly a powerful player!" The referee announced, with others looking on in wonder.

"That was a hissatsu-!" Kidou breathed as he recovered, Someoka rushing recklessly after Atsuya. "So powerful, and with so much speed..." Nevertheless, he regained himself and ran to back up Someoka.

"I don't think so!" Ichinose said as he managed to catch up to Atsuya, clashing several times. "Show us what you got!" Atsuya smirked widely at that. The clash continued, unfortunately.

"Fine then! Take this!" With that, he smashed his elbow into Ichinose, though this cost him as Ichinose managed to hook a foot around the ball and whipped it back with him, tripping Atsuya up. It was enough for Ichinose to pass to Kazemaru, and then to Someoka.

"Amazing! Ichinose turned the situation around by stealing the ball right under Atsuya's nose! What will happen next?!" Atsuya swore under his breath and slammed his fist onto the ground before turning and revving up, dashing at the punkish player with death in his eyes.

* * *

"That was an impressive move..." Natsumi noted. "Ichinose knew he wouldn't be able to overpower Atsuya because of the latter's charging power, so instead he managed to take the ball at the last minute."

"But, you have to admit Atsuya was incredible too. He's so fast it's unbelievable." Haruna commented, and Hitomiko nodded.

"He's as fast as the Aliea players, but that ferocity..." She narrowed her eyes at the bull-dozing striker. "He's going to be very difficult to control." But his power, it reminded her of...never-mind, she shouldn't dwell on it.

* * *

"Alright, here he comes..." Rebun said gravely, as that punk-guy charged forth like a dragon. It was a good thing that ice was super-effective against them, though. He turned to Konko.

"Konko! Go!" She nodded, and ran forward, ice beginning to trail after her. She leapt into the air, crossing her arms.

"Ice Ground!" She stomped on the ground, ice covering Someoka quite quickly, and the ball landed on Konko's head, as she skiied gracefully forward, before passing to Kitami Ryuu.

"Wow! Konko Araya executes a beautiful steal and takes the ball from Someoka with a hissatsu, Ice Ground, and has passed to Kitami Ryuu! What a twist!"

To say the Raimon members were surprised was an understatement; they were completely shocked. Someoka was more than angry; he was _furious_. Even Kazemaru blinked before going after Kitami.

_It seems Hakuren is better than we initially thought. However..._ He disappeared in a gust of wind and stole the ball from under Kitami's nose. "Shippuu Dash!" Then he sent the ball back towards Someoka.

"Amazing! Kazemaru was just too fast for Kitami, and managed to take back the ball and pass it to Someoka!"

"Alright!" Someoka dashed forward, and Konko attempted to use Ice Ground again, but he batted her out of the way with his elbow, sending her flying to the ground. Atsuya was..less than pleased.

"Bastard!" And he raced back, nothing but a white blur on the field. Raimon was surprised at his speed, which was much faster now, blazing past the enemies.

"He's gotten faster than before," Kidou observed, Ichinose nodding. "If he even gets the ball and get it up our end, he'll have a chance to score." Ichinose gave Kidou a good-natured look.

"I don't mean to poke holes in logic, but Endou's got Majin The Hand," Ichinose reminded the goggled boy. "And it was powerful enough to stop Aphrodi's God Knows hissatsu. Whatever Atsuya has it can't be stronger than that."

What Kidou didn't voice was that he felt that wasn't strictly true. God Hand had been breakable; therefore, until proven otherwise, Majin The Hand would be treated with the same brush.

"Dragon-!" Someoka began, rearing back his foot, a purple dragon taking shape around him, the head forming around the ball. That spurned Atsuya to more action. Hakuren's striker turned to the fat defender who had waltzed forward.

"Yukino! Now!" And to the suprise of Raimon, the fat student was able to lay down on the ground, belly up, and Atsuya leapt onto the broad drum-like flesh, and was instantly sent flying towards the Hakuren goal, coming down near to Someoka. He narrowed his eyes, and readied his right foot. Timing would be everything.

"-Crash!" Someoka finished, sending the draconian technique flying forward at the goal.

It didn't get far.

Atsuya fell down towards it, and righted himself so that he would slam the back of his right foot down on the ball. As usual, the frosty image of a wolf's jaws descended with him in the aura, and he roared out.

"Crushing Fang!" And Atsuya slammed the back of his foot downwards onto the ball, and the energy build up began to crackle the air. Someoka watched with an open mouth as the two phantasms dueled for dominance; his own dragon versus the ice-wind wolf of Atsuya.

However, the wolf bit down on the dragon's neck, and control of the ball was given to Atsuya. Ice sprang up in a curved fashion, covering Atsuya from the outside world. They were shocked to see the sheer size of the thing; it was easily bigger than the goal.

"A-amazing!" The referee stuttered magnificently. "Atsuya has managed to thwart Someoka's attempts at a goal with a second revealed hissatsu! What other suprises does the Wolf of Hokkaido have underneath his sleeve?!"

* * *

"I-incredible!" Haruna managed to get out, as they watched Atsuya block Dragon Crash effortlessly with his own hissatsu. Hitomiko looked on impassively.

"He was able to block Dragon Crash so easily..." Aki spoke, and in her mind she knew it wouldn't help Someoka's already present issues with Atsuya. "He really is an ace."

"Hmm..." Natsumi wondered. If Atsuya was this talented, what else did he have up his sleeve? _He's already shown off two hissatsu. He must have an offensive one in turn. _

She didn't realize she would be able to see it so soon.

Their attention was drawn by the ice structure cracking on one side, and in a moment Atsuya had burst out, the ball clearly in front of him. He dropped to the ground before racing forward, butting Someoka out of the way.

"That all you got?!" He demanded loudly, as he slowed down for a moment to speak. He seemed disappointed. But that was mostly off-setted by the fact he seemed very bloodthirsty for the match.

"Atsuya!" Konko called out; her hat was on the floor, and she was minorly bruised but was perfectly alright at the moment. To Natsumi, it seemed Atsuya lightened up a little bit; the tension she could see in his form was easing.

"Don't worry Konko!" He slammed his fist on his chest proudly. "I'll score lots of points as always!" And he rushed off forward towards the goal.

And all of a sudden, from his sides, Kazemaru and Kidou came in, slamming into the ball with their feet, which halted Atsuya's progress.

"Kazemaru and Kidou come up next with a sliding tackle!" The two of them seemed relieved they had been able to stop Atsuya's rampage towards Endou.

They were so very wrong.

* * *

_This is annoying! _Atsuya raged as he struggled to overcome these pests. _No! I won't lose here! I can't! _Because if he did, he'd make a mockery of his and Shiro's promise.

He roared as the extra resolve filled him, and he began to push the ball _against _the two defenders. And with a triumphant burst, the two Raimon players were sent flying and the ball sent upwards.

"He sent the both of them flying?! What power!"

Atsuya brought the ball down with his foot in a slam, and ran forward like a wolf seeking prey. Domon came in, with his hissatsu prepped.

"Killer Slide!" He struck out at Atsuya, who jumped over it and continued running forward towards the goal. Frosty wind began to wrap around his form as his excitement grew. This goalkeeper better be worth it!

_I can feel it, Atsuya! _Endou thought pleasantly, prepping his God Hand. _Your hissatsu is going to be amazing! _

They watched as Atsuya brought the ball into the air, and spun around it a couple of times before landing on his feet and right hand. Frost and ice gathered around the ball, encasing it in a rough ice cube.

"Freeze them to death!" Atsuya said as he spun upwards, ready to kick the ball straight at Endou. "Eternal Blizzard!" And the ball was sent forward.

To Kidou's chagrin, Endou did not use Majin The Hand to block this hissatsu, but rather his ordinary God Hand, which to him was a stupid mistake.

The lightning-hand asserted itself at the same time Endou raised his right hand. "God Hand!" And he held the construct out to grab Eternal Blizzard. That was stupid of him, for in a moment Eternal Blizzard froze God Hand and broke through. Endou's face mirrored shock.

_That's stupid of him_, Kidou analyzed; even though he was Endou's friend, he still had to be critical. _God Hand's been broke through so many times already. _

"Goal!" The referee announced with much shock. "Atsuya's hissatsu exploded right through Raimon's goal! Hakuren scores the leading point!" As such, the scoreboard went up one. In Hakuren's favor. Atsuya regarded it with pleasure; he always liked getting the first point.

"God Hand was broken so easily..." Aki muttered, but Natsumi and the rest remembered the time of Aphrodi, whose own powerful hissatsu had been strong enough to punch through God Hand effortlessly. It was a good thing they probably wouldn't see him again.

How wrong they were.

"This is the Ryoshi no Togen, Atsuya Fubuki..." Natsumi regarded said person, and was surprised to see he looked... disappointed at something.

"Amazing..." Endou said breathlessly. "I thought I could block it; but it's so powerful!" Atsuya half-turned to Endou and snorted.

"_This _is the famed Raimon? How laughable!" Atsuya drawled. "I expected much more of a fight from all of you! I guess it's no suprise Aliea was able to defeat you so easily, then." Someoka nearly rose to the taunt, but Kidou silenced him, his own glares stopped by his goggles.

"Atsuya..." Atsuya turned back towards Endou, having made to walk back to his side. "I want to stop your shoot now, more than ever!" Atsuya tutted.

"Well, try if you can. But I've got an ace in the hole." And with that enigmatic speech delivered, he made off back to the Hakuren side of the field, where he was congratulated for scoring.

_My hands are still tingling with numbness... _Endou thought, flexing his right hand. _If he joins us-!_

"He has excellent striker skills, and a good palette of hissatsu to choose from." Kidou observed. "He truly is a one-man team. The rumors don't do him enough justice."

"No matter how great his shoots are, he can never replace Gouenji!" Someoka seethed, and picked up the ball. He turned his wrathful glare to Atsuya. "I won't let you get away with this!" Just as he was about to kick off, he was interrupted by Coach Hitomiko.

"That's enough!" She demanded. "End the match!" The ensemble of players looked at her in surprise. Haruna ended the recording, and turned her attention to her coach.

"We're ending it here? Why?" She inquired, but Hitomiko didn't give her an answer. Someoka however...

"Like hell it's ending here!" He roared, and kicked the ball towards Atsuya. Unfortunately, Konko seemed to be in the way, which Atsuya noticed. He swung around her and kicked the ball into the air, and _glared _at Someoka, who raced towards the ball. Atsuya did so as well.

"I'll never lose to you!" Someoka roared, and Atsuya felt a demonic smirk come upon his face whenever he was excited; his now-orange eyes pulsed.

"Wanna go at it? Fine!" The ball reached kicking distance, and as if in slow motion, both players kicked at the ball with their might. Sparks flew briefly, and everyone looked at awe as Atsuya's own power overwhelmed Someoka's, tossing the latter into the dirt.

"That's it? That's all that Raimon's Dragon has to offer?" Atsuya growled in displeasure. "That wasn't worth it!" Someoka gritted his teeth as his anger began to bubble more.

"I won't be satisfied by this," Atsuya said with an uncharacteristic moroseness, before he threw out his arms and spoke with a smirk. "Entertain me more!"

"Enter...tain?" Touko raised an eyebrow, before they all saw Atsuya prep Eternal Blizzard, and then he shot it off straight at Endou.

"Eternal Blizzard!"

Endou saw no choice; he would have to use Majin The Hand in order to block the powerful attack; Atsuya's hissatsu was as powerful as God Knows and Aliea's Astro Break. But still, the shoot was approaching too fast.

When all of a sudden, Touko and Kabeyama stood strong before Endou. Atsuya grunted in irritation as the two defenders decided to interfere. _Goddamn it! _Every _time, just like at Shikaoi! _He still bore a grudge towards that team.

Touko held her arms out as purple lightning danced around them, before the earth morphed into a cylindrical tower and she was raised to the sky.

"The Tower!" Her voice echoed from the height as she held her hands up, shooting lightning at the sky which subsequently hit Eternal Blizzard, attempting to slow it down. Eternal Blizzard struggled for several seconds, before it burst through the earthen tower, with Touko falling down due to exhaustion. Next, was Kabeyama's defence.

"The Wall!" Kabeyama yelled as the plateau-like wall rose behind him, with him screaming and pumping more power into it, hoping to deter Eternal Blizzard, and it seemed that it would work successfully.

"You're techniques...are nothing before Eternal Blizzard!" Atsuya roared, and the iced ball forced its way through The Wall, Kabeyama falling much in the same fashion as Touko.

_I'll stop this shoot, no matter what! _Endou gritted his teeth, and swerved around his right side, planting his right hand upon his chest. Atsuya looked on in curiosity as a gold aura surrounded him and the '1' on his back was obscured by a shine.

_What the hell is that? It must be a hissatsu..._ Suddenly, it clicked with him; he remembered watching Raimon's match Zeus High. _That's it; that's Majin The Hand! _And he was ecstatic about the fact he was about to witness it with his very own eyes.

"Majin The Hand!" Endou swerved back around, holding up his hand as a ferocious looked _Raijin_ formed, roaring at Atsuya and taking the same pose as Endou. Endou then settled his stance, before pushing his right hand forward, Majin's own following, against the raging ice ball that was heading for him. The struggle lasted a few seconds before Eternal Blizzard was deflected upwards.

To say Atsuya was shocked was a vast understatement.

"Eternal Blizzard was deflected?!" Konko gaped, and Rebun sighed, knowing where she was going. "He's not going to be happy later on..." She was right.

"All that changed the course?" Atsuya seethed before calming down remarkably quickly for one of his episodes. "Well, that proves they're not as pathetic as I thought." Endou ran over to Touko and Kabeyama, to make sure they were alright.

"Are you two alright?" Endou helped Touko up, and Kabeyama struggled to his knees. Seeing Endou help Touko up didn't...sit well with Aki. And maybe Natsumi, who didn't really notice her feelings for the goalkeeper. Touko inwardly declared a victory.

"But that was amazing..." She spoke truthfully, holding her head as it seemed to bounce about. "It took two defenders to send it off course."

"Endou." Endou turned to Kidou, who had a smile on his face. "If we use this against the other big shoots we're going to see, then..." Endou nodded.

"We might be able to defeat Aliea Academy!" He was unaware that Atsuya was listening, and had simply stood for a moment to catch his breath.

For some reason, the way they talked...it irritated him. Like they were treating him and his hissatsu like objects. He knew he couldn't complain, as he had willingly signed up, but the irritation was still there, nursing itself.

That irritation would play a big part in forming his future self, little did he know it.

Meanwhile, Hitomiko clapped her hands together and declared the match over with. Endou ran over to Atsuya, breaking the ace striker out of his trance.

"That was amazing Atsuya!" Endou danced about in ectasy and slapped a hand on his back. "That freezing shoot really impressed me!" Atsuya inwardly growled at the contact; he really hated to touch people he didn't know, but he accepted the compliment with his own condescending air.

"Well, of course it did." Atsuya said with a smirk. "And to be honest, you're the first to even attempt to block Eternal Blizzard. I suppose you aren't... too bad." Wow, it was surprising how much pride went out the window with that comment and the accompanying smile.

"Well, you've impressed me enough I think I'll help you guys. After all, I said this before, these Aliea people seem like perfect opponents!"

"Alright then!" Hitomiko declared warmerly than usual. "Atsuya, you are now Raimon's new ace striker!" That comment, however, sent Someoka over the edge, and he ran off.

"Someoka!" And Endou ran after him. Atsuya wondered what the hell that was about.

* * *

Endou puffed as he reached the bus, and saw Someoka just standing there in a tranquil rage. He sighed, knowing he couldn't avoid this forever.

"Someoka." At once, Someoka turned around, anger apparent on his face and clearly marring his better qualities.

"Endou, how are you okay with this?!" Someoka raged. "_He's _going to replace _Gouenji!_" Endou stopped to think about this.

"Do you really hate Atsuya that much?" Endou asked plainly, in his oblivious-to-internal-turmoil tone. "I think he's an interesting guy, and a person with such amazing shoots just can't be bad." Someoka swore at Endou's naivete.

"Look, I really wanted Gouenji to stay too..." Endou remembered that horrible moment, as the tears fell from the striker's eyes in the dusk. "But I saw his eyes, I couldn't stop him."

"But Gouenji will come back, I know it! We just have to wait for him!" Endou never realized until later how such a bad thing like Gouenji returning would have an impact on the dynamic of the team. But now, he was oblivious.

"So you want us to play soccer with a guy like _that _instead?!" Someoka demanded, and hit the side of the bus with his fist.

"I can do anything for the people I believe in!" This defused Someoka's anger, and Endou continued. "I think to myself, when Gouenji comes back, we'll have the strongest players on Earth with us, in the Inazuma-mobile!"

"Until then," Endou said, continuing his walk towards Someoka. "We just have to aspire to become that team, and get strong enough to defend our precious people!" He planted a hand on Someoka's shoulder. "So that when he comes home, we can say 'welcome back'!"

With that they went inside for food, and Someoka thought briefly. _...Alright then. I'll do this, for Gouenji._

* * *

Just as everyone was getting comfortable, Haruna yelled in alarm and held up her computer's screen. "Everyone, look!"

On the tiny screen, there was the visage of the Aliea players that had so devastated them, and had undermined their confidence. And had forced Gouenji to leave. Someoka clenched a fist.

"_People at Hakuren Junior High," _Reize said gravely, as if delivering bad news. _"You've been chosen by Aliea Academy. We challenge you to soccer!" _Everyone was grim at these words, and paid more attention to the following.

"_You have no choice at refusal." _This shocked everyone, but Atsuya became angry, and Konko laid a platonic hand on his own, and he calmed down significantly. _"If you lose, destruction awaits you. Your only salvation is victory. We will be there in three days. Prepare to terminate." _And the transmission ended. Atsuya growled in irritation.

"They're coming to our school..." Atsuya growled, before turning his attention to the Raimon players. "Well, we have a few days before that, so you guys will need training." His shark-like grin reappeared.

"So be up by oh-six-hundred hours, to begin my 'special' brand of training." Hakuren shivered in fright; Atsuya's special training? Raimon were going to hate it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark bunker, two people were watching a recording of Atsuya's domination of Raimon. A lean, gaunt man sat in a chair, watching it and sipping wine, while a second person, many years his junior stood by his side, and seemed mesmerized by the ace striker.

"He shows potential, don't you agree?" The first man asked of the second, and the second nodded in agreement.

"Yes. His power is easily equal to that of Aphrodi of Zeus High. We must send an invitation there as well, I suppose." The first man nodded absent mindedly before downing the last of his wine.

"Well, Desarm," Kenzaki Ryuuichi planted a hand on the captain of Episilon's shoulder. "I'll trust you to make sure he comes to us. Through whatever means." Kenzaki left, to return to his boring post of glorified sidekick to the head of Aliea Academy.

Desarm stared at the recording of Eternal Blizzard for many minutes, fixating on Atsuya and the potential he carried.

_Yes...you, Atsuya Fubuki, will be as perfect as me, when the time comes. _

* * *

_**Ooh, looks like our favorite blood-thirsty striker has attracted unwanted attention from Kenzaki and Desarm-that's **_**obviously ****_not foreshadowing(!) Please note, I will be giving Kenzaki more of a personality than in canon, with something akin to Pride from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and other such Manipulative Bastards from famous anime. _**

_**And if you are wondering why Hakuren seems more competent is that Atsuya, when he became captain, decided they were 'too much of a team of pussies' and decided to toughen them up. Don't worry, the 'torture' training next chapter will only be Kakashi-grade stuff. I'm not sure if that's good or not ;)**_

_**Oh, by the way, the poll will be staying up for another week, and the results are as follows; Natsumi is ahead with 2 votes, with Haruna and Konko tied with 1 vote. I'll admit, I'm disappointed by the lack of reviews or general care in the poll. I can understand that since I haven't updated any more of my stories, people are lacking faith in me, but would it kill you to at least review and let me know what you think about it? It would help with my drive to write more, and I will update more stories in the future. Ja ne!**_


End file.
